Haley's Holiday
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Haley Andersen goes on holiday to visit her Aunt Dorothy and two cousins. What surprises are in store for her? Contains light one sided ThomasXOC. All characters that do not belong to Awdry or Brenner are mine, including Haley. (Request for Samantha613) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A ship's horn blared out, causing me to jump out of her chair in alarm and fall on the floor.

"Oof! Well, I guess that's one way to wake up in style..." She muttered grimly.

I groaned as she clambered up and then allowed myself a stretch and then I pulled out my phone and checked it for the current time.

"Hm, almost 1-Well, I'd best get off and get going. My holiday's just begun!"

I went to my room and grabbed my bags. On one of them swung a shiny blue plastic tag bearing the name Haley Andersen.

...

As I disembarked, the smell of the sea hit my nose and I almost gagged- I'm not by the sea that much, so I'm not used to the smell.

"Right I guess my train is over there...whoa, hold the phone, is that a steam locomotive? But I thought only heritage railways had them!" I said in disbelief.

Waiting down below, a large and long blue tender engine with what appeared to be the number 4 on his tender, waiting with a long line of Express coaches.

"Well, that's my train-the 15:04 Express from Brendam to Knapford. I do hope my dear cousin Cheryl remembered to meet me there." I mutter sarcastically, checking my schedule that my aunt Dorothy e-mailed my mother last week.

Slowly I make my way down the gangway- until a burly man bumped into me and the shock caused me to drop my bag over the gangway into the ocean below.

"Sorry!" And he soon melted into the crowd boarding the large Express train waiting there, almost basking in impatience.

"Well he can't be that sorry. Oh now my clothes are ruined!" I groan, remembering that my bag was open.

Suddenly from beside me I hear a gruff, grumpy voice.

"Uh tourists- they never know how to keep their bags in place."

I looked up to see much to my astonishment that a crane was talking! He had a name plate that read Cranky.

"Wait- you can talk?" I ask.

"Of course I can! This is Sodor- the land of the talking trains and whatnot!"

' _Well, I'll have a lot of fun with this'_ I smirk. "It looks like Mum was right about this- I will encounter something different. Thanks for rescuing my belongings, by the way." I add as he drops my stuff beside me.

"You're welcome, Missy," the crane said. "Oh, and my name's Cranky-what's yours?"

"Haley Andersen." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up!" The engine whistled impatiently. "I have a schedule to keep to!"

I was only a bit surprised when I saw that the engine had a grumpy face. He looked grand but very pompous indeed.

"Well, I have one tip for you Haley," Cranky said. "Never ever cross the grumpy ones- like me and him."

"But you've been nice to me so far!"

"Well, not everyone gets the soft treatment. Now go if you want to spare his friends of his complaining."

"Alright- thanks again Cranky!"

"You're welcome." He replies, lifting some crates on a pallet into a cargo ship waiting nearby.

...

Everyone looked at me during the ride to Knapford due to my smelly luggage.

"I just hope that Aunt Dorothy can fix this before tonight." I thought.

I looked out of the window and noticed how fast everything was going.

"Isn't this glorious?" A strange lilting voice asks.

I notice with surprise a young man sit down beside me.

"I hope you don't mind- I've nowhere else to sit." the man said apologetically

"Nah, its fine- just so long as you're nice and don't mind the smell of the sea, cos that's what all my clothes smell of." I reply.

He just laughed kindly.

"Never mind- I'm sure things will work out better." He said. "So what brings you to Sodor?"

"Oh, just a visit to my aunt Dorothy and-"

"Wait- your Haley Andersen, aren't you?" He asks me.

"Why would you need to know? I respond, suddenly feeling very scared.

"Forgive me- I haven't introduced myself. I'm Peter August- a friend of your aunt's."

I scrutinize his face. "Now that I think of it, you do look familiar, I admit." Then I freeze.

"Wait a minute- you're the one that always sends my family railway themed Christmas cards! I see your photo on the back!"

"Indeed- and I own a small heritage railway. A private one, but I like to have visitors there. I run it with a friend. Here's a brochure."

He pulled something out from a case on his lap and handed me one.

"Your cousin worked for me once, but I didn't like her attitude towards history so I had to let her go."

"I see." I reply

"If you're interested in helping for a bit or even just popping in for a visit, you will be made welcome indeed."

"Knapford Station 1.27pm Express has reached its destination. Thank you for travelling with The North Western Railway. Enjoy your day." The loudspeaker announced.

"Well," I remark as I watch Peter August leave the train. "This holiday has been up and down. Or at least, down then up."


	3. Chapter 3

Dragging off my sea smelling suitcase was about the worst thing I have ever done. Old ladies waved their handbags or covered their noses with lilac scented handkerchiefs; little children laughed and called my Smelly Shelly from the sea shore and fish related names and many adults looked polite but their eyes read judgement all over.

I sigh. To make matters worse, Cheryl was not here yet.

Cheryl Williams is my 15 year old cousin. She's a year older than me, and due to her Goth uniform, excessive make up and undying love for technology and late night parties, she is a bad influence on my younger cousin Ruby. Ruby is my sweet seven year old autistic cousin. I love her to bits and she's like a little sister to me. Ruby loves me too, though sometimes, she hates contact and so I don't force it.

"Cheryl -I swear I'll steal your credit card when I see you!" I exclaim.

"Now, now, no need to resort to such criminal actions just because someone's late." A male voice scolded me.

Feeling very cross, I look to see who spoke. "You're not my mother, you know!"

"If I had any parental influence over you, I would have used it to ensure your good manners." The voice spoke again. It was calm and stern, but not strict.

Looking around wildly, I saw a blue engine waiting by the platform I was on. He was carrying trucks of stone and glass.

Who are you?" I ask, too tired and crazed to take much more of my fail of the start of my holiday.

"I'm Edward." The engine replied. He managed a smile at me- not forced or polite, but it looked somewhat sincere. I figured for all his worth, he might be nice. I hope so- I could do with someone sane and hopefully sweet!

"I'm Haley- Haley Andersen." I said, offering my hand before stupidly realising that I was talking to an engine.

But he just chuckled.

"I see you're building bridges." He commented teasingly, causing me to blush slightly.

"Sorry it's just I've had a long day and-"

"Don't worry; I was only having a tease." He replied kindly. "May I able to offer assistance?"

I smile. Maybe he is the one I am looking for. I do need someone to help me figure out Sodor.

"Well, Im just waiting for my cousin Cheryl to arrive and take me to my aunt's house, but I don't have anything to do until she gets here. Would you mind telling me a bit about Sodor?" I ask as politely as I can manage.

"Of course I will!" He replied, delighted. "Just let take these over to the other side of the station and then I can give an introduction to our home."

He did it and when he returned, he asked

"What would you like to know?"

"Well," I hesitated. "What do you know of its history?"

"Oh plenty to bore you, I'll imagine." he joked

"Hey, I love history!" I protest, but I end up giggling anyway.

"Well, that's good- you'll need it where we're going," he tells me. "The North Western Railway was actually made up of smaller individual railways before 1914-"

"This was the outbreak of WWI." I cut in

"Very good-now, the lines were Wellsworth and Suddery Railway Sodor and Mainland and the Tidmouth Knapford and Elsbridge lines. In 1914, they were joined together through government funding and it became known as the North Western Railway."

"Interesting." I remark.

"In fact, I helped finish building the railway." He added, with no hint of pride in his voice.

"No way-you're a hero to the industry!" I compliment. I could never cope with moving ballast iron rails and planks about even if I had the strength to do as much. So when did you come to the Island?

"1915- Same time as Thomas- albeit earlier."

"Who's Thomas?" I ask. All these facts! They are swirling round in my tired brain.

"He is an old and very dear friend of mine." Edward explained. "You'll see him somewhere, no doubt as he's always up to something. You'll like him- makes for better company than me anyway."

"I've enjoyed your company so far- and I swear, if those trucks over there start-"

Suddenly on the other side of the station a loud screech occurred.

" **Smelly Sally, Smelly Sally,**

 **Decided she wanted to smell like the sea green,**

 **So she pushed her bags in deep**

 **And now smells of bass and scampi!"**

"Be quiet!" I yell.

"Take no notice- they always do that." The engine advises me.

"Seriously-how mature." I mutter sarcasm heavily evident in my tone.

"Just ignore them," the old engine advised." "They always like to make fun of engines."

"I'm not an engine!" I protest.

"Well, mainly engines." He admitted.

"So is there anything else about Sodor I should know about?" I ask.

But before my new old friend answers this, I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Ready to go now coz? My mum's waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

Cheryl wrinkled her nose as she took my bag.

"Pooh- did you go swimming when you arrived?"

"Well, my luggage did and now my clothes are ruined!" I protest.

"Well, apart from those on your back at least!" Edward chipped in, trying to be cheerful and sympathetic.

"Shut it, you old timer." Cheryl replied.

To my horror, Edward took on an offended expression.

"If you'll all excuse me," he said his voice as polite as it was when I first heard it; "I have to get going."

He steamed from the station.

"How could you?" I ask her crossly. "He was telling me all about Sodor! Plus he's really nice!"

"Come on coz- we all know that engines can't go any further than the two rails they're travelling on. Besides they're just steam powered servants really."

I was fuming. Edward will never be seen as a servant in my eyes. We may not have gone off on the right foot, but I do know one thing- I've grown to like him, and had hoped to see him again.

"So who's taking us to Aunt Dorothy's then?" I ask her, forcing the words from my throat.

"My boyfriend is!" She simpered. "He's waiting for us outside the station. Come on!"

...

Mark Small- clearly his mum married into the wrong family, as he is tall and well-built- and he's only two years older than Cheryl. He is blonde, has green eyes and is much tanned. I suspect it's fake.

"So, Mark, what is there to do on Sodor?" I ask.

"There are shops and there are also a lot of events here- maybe you could catch a fair or something." He replies, keeping casual.

"Sounds cool-Mark?" I ask him.

"Yeah, shrimp?"

"Do you like steam engines?"

"Face it Haley- they're not cool." Cheryl says.

"They're okay, I suppose." Mark counters.

I end up speaking to Mark about Sodor. I haven't forgiven Cheryl for offending Edward at all. I need to catch him and try to patch things up. Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Aunt Dorothy welcomed me with a hug, a kiss and my favourite cake. Ruby gave me a card of the Mona Lisa she drew (not an exact replica, but it gives me enough faith to believe that my little cousin will be an artist when she's older) and there is no sign of Uncle Arthur.

"He's at work, darling." Aunt Dorothy tells me.

"Where does he work?" I ask curiously. I had heard Dad mention his little brother got a transfer, but I have no idea where he works.

"He works at a fishing company based at Tidmouth." My aunt replies.

"So how was your trip Haley?" Ruby asked me sweetly.

"Well, I could have coped without yesterday's seasickness, but I'm fine now." I tell her seriously. When her eyes widen slightly, I laugh

"Ha, got you little cousin- I wasn't actually seasick."

She pouted a little at being tricked, but brightened up at the mention of my parents from her mother.

"Well, they're doing great." I reply.

"I'm glad- your mother recovering from her operation nicely?"

"Yeah- Dad and Cameron are looking after her at home. I've been sent here out of the way."

"Now that's not true- your mother told me that you were yearning for adventure, so maybe a little holiday will cheer you up."

"It has already- sort of."

I tell her about Edward and meeting Peter August as well as the Express, and I mention the suitcase incident, for which I earn an unfair lecture.

But for the sake of avoiding rows (As it is my first day here and Ruby hates rows) I omit details about Cheryl being rude to my new friend.

"Ah yes, a friend of Arthur's knows the engines at Tidmouth because he operates the turntable. I recognize Edward as being one of them." She answered.

"Do you know if Gordon's there, too? I ask. He was the one who got me from Brendam to Knapford I ask.

"He is another one yes and there is another one named Emily the only female one there and there's...oh."

"What about Henry?" Ruby cut in. "He took our family out of the forest for a trip one day and we had a picnic then a thunderstorm struck."

"Ah yes, big green fellow -but Im afraid that's all I can remember, dear. But if you see Edward again you can ask him about it."

"I will." I promise.

But did any of you notice that she didn't say when I could go and ask?


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in." a sleepy voice answered next morning in response to my knock.

Grinning wildly, I fling open the doors to the big stone building in front of me.

"HI EDWA- wait, you're not Edward."

The engine I am staring at is small and blue and as I look at his side, I note that the engine was wearing a yellow number 1

"No I'm not- I'm Thomas." he replied.

' _So that's Thomas_ ' I thought. "Oh I'm so sorry! I was trying to find Edward." I explain, a blush sneaking up to blossom on my cheeks.

"I'm over here." I see Edward next to a short rotund green tank engine that Thomas was also next to.

With a loud yawn the green engine woke up.

"Who's that Thomas?" He asks.

"Shh it's alright Percy -it's someone looking for Edward."

"Ah yes Haley Andersen." My friend states.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the offence Cheryl caused yesterday, Edward. I wanted to pay her out so bad but I thought I would come and make amends first."

"At half past four in the morning?" He asks.

"How do you know the time?" I question. "There's no clock in here."

"The sun isn't out yet." He replied simply.

"Edward just knows more or less," Thomas stated. "Is that all why you came?"

"Well, I thought me and Edward could do something today like- I dunno yet." I reply awkwardly.

"Sorry Haley, but I have a lot of work to do." Edward replied, looking at the tank engines.

"Well, Percy and I aren't so busy today- maybe we could take her to my Branchline."

"Really- you would?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah- we could do it this afternoon! What do you think Percy?"

"I think that sounds fun." Percy replied.

By now the other engines were wide awake.

"Thomas who are you talking to?" A big green engine asks.

"Hello Henry!" I greet, then I realise what I just said.

"Ah- How did you know my name?" He asks.

"My cousin knows you-Ruby Andersen. Her dad is brothers with my dad so the surname biz is confusing. She's seven and she loves animals." I reply, looking at him curiously. My aunt's words 'big green fellow' fit him perfectly.

"Ah yes I think I remember her- I saw her talking to some birds." Henry replied. "Did she have brown hair in plaits that day with red and white bows?"

"Yes!" I remember seeing a photo my uncle showed me. That is how I recognize her.

"She is a dear thing," Henry admitted. "Her older sister though- she thought my funnel had been cut off!"

"Cheryl..." I groan. "Man must she ruin everything? She upset Edward yesterday." I state.

"Well, she is a menace!" Gordon sniffed snootily.

"Indeed!" A red engine right at the end exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm James- the most splendid engine on Sodor!" He boasted.

"Wait a moment so you're James, Henry Gordon Thomas, Percy Edward and I'm guessing that is Emily at the other end?"

"Yes." Said Edward, and he smiled. "Welcome to Tidmouth Sheds."

I was allowed to stay for a bit, so I talked with them until I was able to get a lift out to Knapford from James.


	7. Chapter 7

I was back in time for breakfast, thankfully. As my aunt served toast with apricot jam I felt thrilled that I had met the Steam Team

"So, Aunty, have we anything planned for this afternoon?" I asked.

"No- though I planned to take you and Ruby to Ulfstead Castle tomorrow. Why?"

"Well, I planned to see some friends today." I explain. "Edward told me that I should meet his friend Thomas so I'm hoping to catch him at some point."

"That's good." Aunt Dorothy said.

"Can I come with you?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know-my friends or to be friends only know I'm coming."

"Take her with you!" My aunt urged. "Ruby does find it hard to find friends. This will be good for her."

"I suppose. I- we will be taking the bus." I inform, knowing that she would worry.

"Well alright then- here's some money for bus fares, lunch and an ice cream or something-enjoy yourselves, girls!"

"Alright thanks!" I grab the two twenty pound notes she leaves on the worktop, as well as my rucksack off the floor, feeling its weight as I sling it on.

"Have fun! "

"Bye Aunt Dorothy!" I call

"Bye Mum!" Ruby adds.

...

The bus we met up with was called Bertie, and he was very charming. He even promised to take me and Ruby directly to Thomas' Branchline.

Thankfully, there were very few people on Bertie and we set off.

The two of us enjoyed the view. We counted what colour cars we passed, gazed at the cows, sheep and pigs and admired the foxgloves and bluebells growing alongside the road.

"That was fun!" Ruby said as I paid the fares.

"Yes it was." I agree.

"Thank you Bertie." Ruby said shyly.

"You're welcome ladies- enjoy yourselves!"

Soon we found ourselves at Dryaw Station.

"Now what do we do?" Ruby asks me.

"I don't know- oh no! Percy and Thomas wouldn't be available until this afternoon."

Suddenly Ruby groans and covers her ears.

"Ruby, are you alright?" I ask

"Too loud too loud..." She whimpers.

Panicking, I tried to find someone who could help.

"Hello, excuse me- I'm looking for a quiet place!" I call out to people, who just walk past without acknowledging what was happening.

"I wanna go home Haley!" My cousin wails.

"Shhh you're alright. Do you want a hug?"

"No I just want to get away from the noise!" She

"Oh no," I moan. Aunty hadn't told me what to do in case this happened.

Turning round I saw her run blindly for the tracks.

"Ruby, watch out, you'll fall!" I yell, and grab her back. She smacks my arm hard in response.

"Ow!" But I cannot be angry- she is scared and needs somewhere to stay for a while.

"Excuse me, I ask a man in uniform. Is there somewhere quiet I can calm my cousin down in? She's autistic and she's overwhelmed."

"She could go in Henrietta for a while." A voice said.

I notice a small old wooden engine with the number seven painted on his side. I assumed Henrietta was the coach behind him.

"Thank you!" I rushed Ruby in and shut the doors.

...

Sometime later, I had to use my beloved blue and green rucksack as a sort of pressure thing for Ruby on her back. It wasn't much, but she did feel a bit calmer.

I hug her tightly when she gives the signal and I ensure to apply pressure until it was quieter outside.

"You can come out now." The man in uniform said. "The crowd's died down- though we had to leave the station so watch your step."

He helped us down and then he looked at Ruby.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so- better than earlier." Ruby sniffed.

"Good."

I hurry up to the small engine up front of the coach we had been in.

"Thank you so much- I was as panicked as she was cos I didn't know what to do and you were a great help."

"You're welcome," The engine replied calmly. "My name's Toby." He said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Haley Andersen, and this is my cousin Ruby Andersen."

"Pleased to meet you, Toby," Ruby said.

"I'm pleased to meet you too." Toby replied. "What bring you two here?"

"We're just out for the day- I arranged to meet up with Percy and Thomas today -only they're not available until this afternoon, so I don't know what we're to do in the meantime."

"Well," said Toby. "How would you like to meet my friend Mavis? She works at Anopha Quarry, but I'm sure we can catch her on her way to Brendam if we hurry. What do you think?"

"That sounds great." I smile. "Thank you Toby."


	8. Chapter 8

Toby was a quaint engine. He rang his bell with great cheer and I felt happier each time he rang it for any reason.

"I like Toby," Ruby said. "Henrietta's nice too. "

"But coaches can't talk!"

"They can! I spoke to Henrietta before we left!"

"Well, if you say so." I reply casually, shrugging.

Suddenly, Toby stopped and rang his bell.

"Hello Mavis!"

"Hello Toby-I haven't seen you in a while!"

I know. Here, I brought some new friends of mine for you to meet!

"Oh how exciting!"

"I guess that's our cue, Rhubarb." I say.

The two of us climb out of Henrietta and make our way to the front of the train.

There was a black female diesel ahead of us! I had not seen any diesels on the Island when I arrived, though I did hear something about one at Brendam Docks. I never saw him or her.

"Hello," The diesel said. "I'm Mavis."

"I'm Haley Andersen and this is my cousin Ruby." I reply, showing her to the front.

"Hi there, Mavis!" Ruby says shyly, looking away to avoid eye contact.

"Hello Ruby." We talked for a while mainly about the quarry, before Mavis looked regretful.

I'm sorry girls I would like to stay and chat, but I do have an urgent delivery to make to Brendam. I'll see you later Toby!"

She left us.

"Well, how about something to eat then Ruby?" I ask, looking at my watch. Our ramble with Toby and our talk with Mavis brought the time up to nearly twelve.

"Sounds good," Ruby replies.


	9. Chapter 9

We had lunch had a lovely café at Hackenbeck. It was small (well, both the café and Hackenbeck) which was a relief because I didn't want a repeat of earlier. I knew that Ruby couldn't help it, so I engaged her in some conversation.

"So what are we doing next?" she asks as she pushes away the plates.

I had no idea, so I told her we could keep an eye out for Thomas and Percy.

Once we finished, we went out for a walk to burn off lunch.

"This is fun!" Ruby squeals

I say nothing for my attention is focused on two people ahead. They were both boys, and they were messing about with a lever which I guess operated some points nearby.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yell, running at them.

But my legs trip and I fall by the line.

One of them cursed aloud.

"Swear in front my little cousin again and you'll get your teeth rattled!" I warn.

To my shock and horror, I note that one of the boys there was Mark- Cheryl's boyfriend.

"Sean I don't think this is such a good idea." He said nervously, attempting to tug at the smaller boy's hand.

C'mon! You said you were bored!

Look man I recognize those girls and they know me- they're my girlfriend's cousin and little sis!"

"What's going on, Haley?" Ruby asks me.

"Something dangerous, that's for sure."

I hear a whistle down one end of the line, and then Ruby screamed as another whistle rang out through the air. I didn't recognize it, but I suspected it to be Percy, as it was higher pitched. .

"Get away from the points!" I yell.

In all the confusion I found myself running forwards and sure enough there was Percy with some stone trucks.

"Percy stop-you'll crash!" I yell.

The little green engine tried to, but he couldn't t

"I can't stop!"

"You'll have to try!" I plead.

Running back to warn Thomas, I saw my cousin tugging on something in the lever.

"What are you doing?" I ask hysterically, pushing hair away from my eyes.

"I'm trying to switch the points!"

Ruby dug hard and I watched her wince as she hurt her hand. But regardless, she attempted to get out the object from the lever, even grabbing a branch to do so.

Meanwhile in desperation I yanked off my hiker boots and then tore off my scarlet socks and tying them together, I waved it madly to attract attention.

Thomas saw the warning, and stopped immediately.

"Yes I unjammed the points!" A voice cheered behind me.

I saw Ruby swing the lever the other way and soon the points clicked.

Just in time to see Percy collide into some trucks in the siding.


	10. Chapter 10

"Percy, are you alright?" Thomas asks his friend worriedly.

"Fine Thomas thanks." Percy replied, looking relieved that there was no collision.

"We did it!" I cheered. "We saved the tank engines from crashing!"

"Yes you're both very brave," Thomas said. "Especially you for braving Sodor's wet undergrowth!" He smirked.

"Anything for Sodor's finest." I retort, sitting down to put my socks on.

Even as I pull them over my square toes I look at Thomas. He isn't like many I ever met. He's not schoolboy perfect but has a great heart- most boys tend to just be the former. He's cute too...

Wait; am I in love with Thomas the Tank Engine? Pfft- get real.

Yet, I do believe that is what my feelings are.

The news spread like wildfire. Ruby and I went down in history for saving Thomas and Percy from colliding. Well, I exaggerate. But yes, we did gain some fame and even though Thomas has now decided that I am no longer Haley, but Saint Square Toes I don't care about it.

Oh, and the boys? They were remembered too. I call them the Railway Rogues, and I told Ruby afterwards this should have been in a Western movie.

I hereby call this adventure The Diamond Duo and the Railway Rogues.

Did anyone film this escapade? Or shall I have to make do with imagination and memory?


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you for saving us back there." Thomas said.

"You're welcome. Are you alright Percy?" I ask in concern.

"Yes- it could have been worse." The small engine sighed.

"Hm-so what are the police planning to with with the boys then?"

"I don't know. Probably put them in juvie and call their parents. Cheryl's gonna be so miffed when she finds out!" I reply.

"Why? Percy asked.

"Well, Mark's her boyfriend, so my aunt Dorothy will probably forbid her from seeing him."

"Okay. So do you still want to do something?" Thomas asked.

"Yes please!" We chorus.

"Alright then," Thomas replied. "I know where to go next! How would you like to go to the Sodor Steamworks?"

We both said yes immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

So Thomas and Percy took me and my cousin to Crovan's Gate, where engines get fixed. They took us to the Steamworks, which was huge- I loved the look of it.

"It's like a cathedral of steam and steel!" I tell Ruby excitedly, to which she shakes her head.

"It's just a workshop, Haley." She tells me.

"Well, I know, but I think it's grand!" I sigh.

"I'm glad you think so!" A voice replied.

I jumped to see a small red engine come up to some buffers behind me.

"Who are these visitors, Thomas my friend?" He asks. His voice is somewhat soft and kindly, but it's distinctly foreign. I'm guessing South America somewhere.

"Victor, these are some new friends of ours, Haley and Ruby Andersen." He said.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Victor." I said.

"Thank you- the pleasure is mine also."

"So who runs the place?" Ruby asks.

"I do- as well as Mr Tibsen." Víctor replied.

"Cool." I say. "So what do you do?"

"I help oversee engine repairs and ensure that parts workmen need are where they need to be."

Up above us on a hoist I catch sight of a pannier tank engine. He was green with the letters GWR painted his sides in yellow, and he looked bored. He also looked familiar, so I decided to shout up to him.

"Hello, hello, hello, Mr Montague! What brings you to this side of the platform?"

The engine looks down suddenly, obviously startled.

"Who said that?"

"Sorry- I did."

"Do I know you?" The engine asked.

"No, but I know you. Sort of- you'll be more aware of my mum, though. Does the name Rose Kylie ring a bell?"

"Oh yes. She was on her way to a performance in a play I think. I heard she made a fantastic Ophelia."

"Well, Granny always sad that she should have named Kylie rather than Rose first. I'm Haley, her daughter."

"I'm Montague, as you know, but I prefer being known as Duck." The pannier replied.


	13. Chapter 13

As for how I know Duck, here is what happened; from the story Mum told me countless times when I was younger. Before my older brother was born, my mum was part of a theatre group that performed Shakespeare at a small community theatre in London. She was a bit loopy, so she soon fit the role of either Lady Macbeth, or sometimes the love consumed tragic heroine of Hamlet- Ophelia.

She told me once that the group missed the train from Paddington and were running late. They were playing Hamlet that night and she was most distressed. But Montague- or Duck as I now know him- happened to be shunting trucks nearby and offered to take them, despite the fact that he had been having problems with his firebox for about an hour or so.

It had been all arranged, but Duck was told he would have to use slip coaches. I should ask him about that, but anyway, he took my mum and her friends in the slip coaches in pouring rain and apparently, whilst he was nearly broken down.

He managed to get the whole group to the theatre, but broke down and had to be taken for repairs. The whole group came to see him and told him that he had saved the day! Of course, I never delighted of hearing this story, but another thing that my mum told me was that when she found out what his name was, she ended up calling him Mr Montague. I always found it funny.

So Duck and I talked for a bit, then I met Rosie, a small pink tank engine; Hiro, an old and kindly Japanese engine; and I also met an interesting engine named Rheneas. His name was descended from the ancient Sudric language, and it meant 'divided waterfall.' He told me that he had an older brother named Skarloey, and they and their friends all worked up at either the Skarloey Railway or the Blue Mountain Quarry.

"I'll take up sometime, if you like." Thomas offered. "They're old friends of me and Edward."

"That sounds great." I said, smiling.

Ruby had never heard of the Skarloey Railway, but she was equally intrigued, so we resolved to inquire further about it once we returned to home base.

I also met a little yellow crane named Kevin. He's awfully clumsy, but he's sweet and kinda adorable. I also love watching how he and Victor interact, because they know how to banter with each other, and I find it hilarious- though I keep this to myself.

But soon Thomas had to go because Edward needed a tank engine to help out on his Branchline and he was the one selected for the job, so he rushed straight again off with his coaches!

"Thomas! You can leave Annie and Clarabel here!" Victor and Percy tried to shout, but to no avail.

"Sorry, can't stop Victor- got to go now!" Thomas called back, tooting his whistle in farewell.

The red engine sighed with exasperation, whilst Percy thought a moment.

"Don't you have any coaches here I could borrow?" he asked.

"I have an old coach that I have just fixed, my friend. You could borrow her for a while." Victor replied, much to our relief.

"Should I bring her back here when I'm done?" Percy asked the other engine.

"No- put her in the shunting yard when you're done." Victor answered. "She's fixed, so just take her straight there when Haley and Ruby are returned home safely."

The coach was called Tess, and she greeted us very warmly.

"Well, hop aboard little angels!" she trilled.

So we did, and Percy was coupled on.

We waved and called goodbye out of the window as we left. As well as the Skarloey Railway, I also heard of the Little Western from Duck. It was his Branchline that ran from Tidmouth, and I promised that I would definitely see it. After all, I heard I might be here for 2 ½ weeks to 3 weeks, depending on how Mum is. If I see both and have time, I will visit Peter August's railway also.

So with a whistle, Percy left the Steamworks and made his way to the seaside whistling cheerfully and soon Tess began warbling along to his whistles.

I promised Ruby above the noise that we would play on the beach and eat ice cream, and she was very happy about it. Nothing could spoil this day now.

...

A/N: Thank you for your review, boss train! I didn't realise that I uploaded chapter 14 twice. I should have been more careful. Anyway, here is chapter 13 in its original glory! Only Tess, Haley and Ruby belong to me.


	14. Chapter 14

The ride was lovely. Tess's seats were comfortable and cool- just what we needed as the day had brightened up considerably, and I felt better than I had in days.

Just then, my phone beeped in my rucksack, which was on the floor. Ruby was in the bathroom, so I decided to see who it was. I unlocked it, opened my inbox and peeked in.

I saw who it was from and I became nervous. What was it?

With shaking fingers, I opened the message.

It read;

 _Would you care to explain what happened to my daughter?_

 _D_

Feeling my heart go cold, I open a link inside it. If Aunt Dorothy was going all motherly and protective, this cannot be good in the slightest.

My heart stuffs itself in my throat as I watch Ruby exclaim "I'm trying to switch the points!" throw the lever for the points, and then Percy crash into the trucks in the siding.

I played it again- and again.

I was in disbelief. There was no sign of Thomas anywhere- or the boys!

Wait- what if they edited the video so that they made us look bad?

My heart sinks at this- now my aunt believes that the crash was caused by us! We were trying to prevent an accident happening!

Now the only form of proof makes us look like liars. Or at least we will if we try to explain.

My aunt will kill me. I don't know what to do. Thomas and Percy could help me, but what good will that do? Thomas didn't even appear in the stupid video.

Which gives me a thought- how did they film it? Neither of them had phones or cameras out.

Looks like the only way to prove our innocence is either find several witnesses or find the original footage.

It wouldn't be easy. But I decide to try.

Especially since Ruby returned soon after, gave me a hug and told me it was the best day ever.

How does one tell their seven year old cousin that their mum believes that they did something wrong because they were duped by their elder daughter's boyfriend?


	15. Chapter 15

Putting the text out of my mind, I turned to Ruby. She's a sweet angel; I could never accuse her of doing wrong, and yet my aunt believes the whole near collision to be something we caused!

I will take all the blame- I do not care if that ruins the day. I've been sad and depressed due to Mum getting sick and Dad becoming redundant not long after. I thought one day, one day would be enough to rid of everything I have been through. But clearly not, for now my aunt thinks we are the Railway Rogues.

I will cope with that little more negative overbalance if I have to. But Ruby, well, I know that interfering with signals is wrong, but the signal box was further away than we were. I have to take the blame, as Ruby wouldn't understand why she was in the wrong.

Then I can prove my innocence. Or find somewhere else to be.

"Haley?"

I shook away those horrid thoughts at the mention of my name.

"Yes?"

"Are you looking forward to the beach?"

"Yeah I sure am!" I gently grab her arm and raise a fist so I can fist bump it.

"We're here ladies!" Tess sang "We have arrived at our fantastic destination! Remember to keep cool and wear sunscreen!"

"Cool, thanks Tess." I reply, laughing.

So once Ruby and I were sorted with some sunscreen, we headed off to play in the sand and collect shells.

...

Soon, we retreated with pockets of shells. Ruby's new prized possession was a bunch of mussel shells, which she told me she was going to make into a necklace.

As for I, I owned a beautiful scallop shell that was white all over, and another one with small swirls in it. I knew Ruby would like it, so I might leave it with her, or give it to a friend back home.

We then ordered ice creams from an ice cream cart. Ruby got chocolate and I got vanilla lemon. Lovely!

As we were leaving, Ruby saw someone in her year at school she got on with, and excitedly ran off to meet up with her, whilst I was left on my own.

But not for long, it would seem.


	16. Chapter 16

Something hit me on the back of my head and I turned round crossly to give whoever it was a talking to.

"Look I don't appreciate-"

I stopped.

There were two boys behind me. One was about my age and with red hair although smaller than me, whilst the other was about a year younger than Ruby.

"Sorry- George isn't great at throwing." The older boy admits.

"I am too- I hit a giant!" His little brother insists, pointing at me.

I chuckle.

"Yes you did George- right at the back of my head too! You'll be great at darts one day."

The older boy laughs.

"Well, you know how to humour kids." He said. "I'm Duncan A. Wood." He adds, holding out a hand.

"What does the A stand for?" I ask, accepting the hand.

"Atticus. Now what's your name?" He asks as we shake and let go.

"I'm Haley Wilhelmina Mabel Andersen." I state. "I know my parents are weird people. No not really- I was named after both my grandmothers and my stillborn aunt from my mum's side."

"Cool. Here, George saw you with a girl- are you sisters?"

"No, cousins- but she shares the same surname." I explain our paternal link.

"I see." Duncan said. "Where is your cousin?"

"She went to see some friends." I reply casually.

"Oh, did you hear about the girls who sabotaged the line by Hackenbeck? A video is viral on the Internet." My new acquaintance asks.

My hands ball into fists.

"We didn't sabotage the line. There was to be a collision if no one did something, and no one could have warned the signalmen in time. Plus, we were nearby."

"Obviously-I believe you, by the way."

"You do- how?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well, one who did something like that would hide from crowded places." He explains. "Also, I know one of the boys who did it. Sean Quint."

"I know Mark Small." I reply.

"Shall we team up?"

"Yes- I want to know how they could escape from juvie so easily." I rejoinder.


	17. Chapter 17

I talked with Duncan and George for a little over five minutes before I had to go.

"Well, I and George didn't have long anyway." Duncan admitted.

"Here's my mobile number and temporary address if we want to bust those guys, or if you just feel like taking me to coffee and lemon cake.

He just laughed.

"You're a funny one." He said. "We're gonna great mates, you and I."

"Why -were you not looking for fabulous?" I ask, pretending to be wounded. He just laughed again.

You're a comedian. He said. "Alright, I'll see you when I see you."

"Bye, Duncan!" I wave as he and George run up the beach to their parents, and then I retreated to where Percy and Tess were waiting.

When I arrived, I saw that Ruby was taking photographs of the beach.

"Are you ready to go, sugarplums?" Tess asked.

"I guess."

"Wait- I'm still taking more pictures!" Ruby whines.

So I talk to Percy and his crew for a while before Ruby was ready to go again.

From what Percy told me, our next and last destination for the day was Thomas' Branchline.

...

It was beautiful. The sun was still shining, though it was now starting to sink under the horizon, casting pinks and oranges across the land, causing it to amplify in beauty.

My cousin took a few pictures, but tried to keep space on her camera and enjoy the view also.

We met up with Thomas again at Farquhar, which happened to be the terminating of the line. Here, as there was no passengers due for another 40 minutes, we sat and stared at the sunset for a while chatting and laughing about our day.

Of course, I'm not looking forward to going home due to that ominous text message and the edited video made to frame Ruby and myself, I swore to get through it, as in every story, there are friends to be made, and adventures to be had as I have done today.

Now, I've told my story-unless you would fancy hearing more, because I've got plenty where that came from, but only if you are willing to read on...

...

Well, should I continue this? I want to, but I want to know what you think. Till next time


End file.
